Epifanía: Escorpión
by Zelha
Summary: Una exploración del estado mental del Santo Dorado del Escorpión Celeste durante su momento más difícil: el de su muerte. Escrito para la convocatoria de Saint Seiya Secret Santa en el Labrys de Ariadne.


Tenía esta asignación medio hecha cuando mi laptop decidió hacerse pupa en el tiempo menos esperado, haciéndome perder toda la data que llevaba. Por supuesto, esto no me hizo maldita la gracia. Ahora que la tengo de vuelta, espero que se porte bien y me deje sacar esto como se debe.

En cuanto a la historia, es una asignación y experimento que quería intentar. El original es en inglés, siendo la primera historia de Saint Seiya que escribo en este idioma. Esta traducción la hago con fines terapéuticos y para el disfrute de mis lectores, que los tengo olvidados. ¡Lo siento! D:

Dedicado a Aurea Freniere, esperando que la historia en nuestro idioma materno sea tan de tu gusto como su versión en inglés. Igualmente, para mis panas del Eternal Evolution.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Kurumada, desgraciadamente, porque es un necio que no quiere continuar el Olympus Chapter. Bah.

-

**Epifanía**

-

Para su sorpresa, la muerte trajo consigo una sensación de calidez.

La energía concentrada de los doce hombres más poderosos en el mundo de los humanos era tan ardiente como el sol mismo, tan abrasadora que sintió su alma casi estallando dentro de su pecho. Esto es lo que los humanos llamaban esperanza, razonó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Reflexionando en su vida pasada, el hombre concluyó que había efectivamente tenido un buen estilo y manera de vivir, esto sin tomar en cuenta los muchos errores que había perpetrado y sin contar cuántas vidas había tomado, todo en nombre de una mentira.

Para Milo de Escorpión, esto era meramente una parte de su naturaleza como uno de los despiadados asesinos del Santuario. No era sensiblero de su parte el continuar rumiando las batallas que había peleado y los momentos que había experimentado como Santo de la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Realmente, tampoco estaba en sí mismo el recordarse obsesivamente las metidas de pata que había cometido. Como lo que había pasado con Albiore, por ejemplo, que fue un horrible, terrible error. Un error disfrazado de orden emanada de un maniático.

Pero pensándolo mejor, para alguien como él, orgulloso como el demonio y tan seguro de sus habilidades, siempre fijo en su título del Escorpión Celestial, esos estados contemplativos no eran parte de sus puntos fuertes.

El pasado tenía que ser recordado mas no considerado, eso era lo que había sentenciado una vez.

La ironía era que la persona que había dicho esas palabras estaba parada unos metros más allá, ojos cerrados, concentrando su energía tan diligentemente como los demás lo hacían.

Ser el único amigo de Milo era una ardua tarea que sólo podía ser asumido por una persona con cabeza nivelada y fría. Camus, por supuesto, había sido el perfecto amigo para él. Escuchaba sus sesiones de maldiciones contra el mundo sin quejas, haciéndolo controlar sus rabias con palabras bien elegidas, y hasta cubriéndolo cuando Milo se escapaba al mundo exterior, cuando los instintos del Escorpión demandaban el entusiasmo y anticipación de la caza por los favores de una hetaira, o tal vez una rubia turista que no volvería a ver jamás.

Luego de la muerte de Camus, se dio cuenta de que el resto de sus camaradas eran de igual manera sus _amigos_. Seiya y los otros les habían enseñado una lección valiosa sobre los lazos que los unían y sobre la hermandad. Hyoga había sido tan claro como el cristal sobre esos principios cuando lo enfrentó en el Octavo Templo. Este fue el primer contacto con la realidad de Milo, así como el de Mu, Aioria y Aldebarán. Shaka estaba demasiado absorbido en su rol por lo que no socializaba mucho, pero éste era otro que había sido forzado a ver la luz de manera decisiva. El Maestro Dohko, quien conocía toda la verdad, estaba muy ocupado con su vigilancia sobre el Sello de Athena, por lo que dejó a los demás Santos lidiar con ellos mismos por su propia cuenta y consideración.

Poco después de la invasión de los Santos de Bronce al Santuario, Milo había abierto sus ojos a algo que nunca había pensado que fuese posible. Había asumido que, como el asesino a sangre fría del Patriarca, estaba básicamente condenado a estar solo, nunca permitiéndosele interactuar con otros habitantes del refugio de la Diosa. Debía de permanecer solo, en todas las maneras posibles, sin mostrar emoción alguna, sin mostrar debilidades.

Y entonces Mu y Aioria entraron en su panorama, preguntándole sobre sus experiencias, tratando de conocerle mejor, algo completamente ridículo para la gente que vivía en los Templos por el período más importante de sus vidas, pero que luego del golpe de Saga, resultaba ser completamente comprensible.

La energía de Dohko permitía que su presencia se sintiese de igual manera, haciendo al habitante de la Octava Casa darse cuenta que aún a kilómetros y millas de distancia, en el anciano Maestro Roshi tenía un oído comprensivo y tolerante que _quería_ escucharle.

Para el Asesino solitario, el frío Juez Escorpión, esto era algo que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo manejar. Él siempre había pensado que Camus era el único que lo había soportado en la vida, y esto sólo por lástima.

Entonces Poseidón fue despertado de su sueño, amenazando el mundo una vez más, y enviando a los Bronces a una batalla que _ellos_, los Santos Dorados, debieron haber librado. Pero Roshi – Dohko – había sido muy específico sobre dejarle esa batalla a Seiya y los demás. Los Dorados debían prepararse para otra cosa, concentrar sus energías en algo más grande, más oscuro, algo que estaba completamente fuera de sus capacidades.

Milo no había entendido en ese momento, y había protestado junto a un igualmente molesto León Dorado en frustración sobre la impotencia de ser a esos niños peleando por sus vidas, por la de la Diosa y por el mundo, en una batalla que casi los consumió por completo.

Pero predeciblemente, Aries Mu había apoyado la decisión del Santo de Libra y los previno de ir a Atlantis.

El alivio que había sentido cuando los Bronces regresaron con Athena entre ellos fue algo que no se resolvería a admitir, ni siquiera en un millón de años. Pero notando que el pupilo de su mejor amigo había perdido un ojo le hizo darse cuenta que las pérdidas acechaban desde cualquier sitio y de cualquier manera, y esto fue algo que Milo no supo realmente cómo afrontar.

Sin embargo, el Santo del Cisne no sufría por esa pérdida, pero sí por la pérdida de un viejo amigo, un amigo que el destino puso en su camino como un enemigo. Luego de mucho pensarlo, Milo concluyó que éste oponente en particular había representado el último lazo que el muchacho tenía con su Maestro, y con este razonamiento el Escorpión pudo entender porqué se sentía tan triste a cuenta de toda esa situación.

No obstante, no le dijo nada a Hyoga sobre lo que había ponderado. Después de todo, él – Milo – sólo sabía de sangre, muerte, juicios, honor... y la Diosa.

Él no sabía nada sobre confortar a un amigo.

Entonces la Diosa aún lo confunde en continuar permitiéndoles – sobretodo a él – vivir bajo sus graciosas alas, entendiendo que sus Santos eran más, mucho más que simples perros de guerra. Ella sonreía cuando él se le aproximaba, preguntándole respetuosamente sobre su bienestar después de una noche intranquila de estertores y sobresaltos. Todos ellos las habían sentido, pero sólo él, el siempre franco y directo al grano Escorpión, había tenido el coraje de acercarse al mítico Avatar de la Sabiduría. Athena sólo sonrió, porque ella _sabía_, sabía cuán preocupados estaban por ella, y cómo _él_ se había sentido en cuanto se arrodilló frente a sus blancos pies.

Tal vez era por lo cual ella permitió que él cumpliera su cometido cuando enfrentó a Kanon en las Cámaras del Patriarca en Su Presencia. Tal vez era porque ella sabía que ellos necesitaban una confirmación, necesitaban ver si el hermano de Saga estaba realmente de su lado. Luego Kanon le mostró esa férrea determinación, tan parecida a la de su hermano, algo que él mismo podía identificar pues era tan férrea como la suya propia.

El segundo bofetón de esa medicina llamada realidad fue realizado por la mano de un Kyoto de Hades. Enfrentarse a Radamanthys había resultado ser un golpe directo a su orgullo y su confianza en sí mismo. Milo, junto a Mu y Aioria, habían sido derrotados ignominiosamente en una batalla en la que ellos realmente no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad de victoria.

Su orgullo había sido lo primero que se congeló en ese condenado Cocytus, y lo primero que calentó sus manos cuando aniquiló a los Espectros que se le atravesaron en la vía hacia la Sala del Trono de Hades.

Allí, habían escuchado sobre el campo protector de ese Castillo que vio su derrota, reunidos frente al Muro de los Lamentos, encontrando finalmente algo de calma para su orgullo herido. Curiosamente, fueron informados igualmente sobre el sacrificio de Kanon, quien puso punto final a Radamanthys y demostrando con esta hazaña que él era, sin lugar a duda alguna, un verdadero Santo de Athena. Milo también se dio cuenta que _su_ prueba era sólo eso, una prueba, para el gemelo menor de Saga. Kanon era tan poderoso como su hermano, lo que ya era bastante obvio.

Y ahora allí se encontraban, compartiendo unas últimas palabras con las que concluirían la Era Dorada. Si Milo hubiese sido un narrador de historias, probablemente hubiese dicho que esto era lo que el Destino les había impuesto ser, como Santos Sagrados, como Guerreros de la Diosa, como transgresores de las Leyes de los Dioses.

Pero de nueva cuenta, la retórica y la poesía realmente nunca fueron su fuerte.

Las palabras fueron y vinieron, apresuradas y sabias, tristes y felices, épicas en su significado y sentimiento, algo que sería recordado por toda la humanidad, si supiesen lo que ellos estaban a punto de realizar. Aiolos tomó el mando, como era su derecho, Saga siguiendo sumisamente sus órdenes como un vasallo más. Milo pudo observar que la verdadera naturaleza de Saga no era propiamente la que había mostrado en su fachada como Patriarca, de otra manera no había forma de que estuviese allí, reunido con ellos.

Lógicamente, se había sorprendido cuando, con sólo una mirada, había visto cómo Aiolos había perdonado a Saga y a Shura. Este fue el tercer y último contacto con la realidad para Milo. Perdonar, aceptar, dejar ir las cosas y seguir un rumbo, un camino.

Después de todo, ellos eran _hermanos_.

Todos ellos.

Más allá de los lazos de sangre, más allá de los lazos de la amistad y camaradería, esa cadena Cósmica que los mantenía juntos se encontraba conectada directamente con sus almas, con sus esencias de ser humanos.

La sensación de todos los Cosmos, surgiendo y ardiendo como uno solo, había sido lo último que Milo de Escorpión había percibido mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía, conjuntamente con los otros, en una grandiosa luz, pura como la del sol y una nube brillante de polvo de estrellas.

El sentimiento ardiente del Amor de Athena por la hermosa Tierra, por la supervivencia de la Diosa, por la salvación de la Humanidad, era sencillamente indescriptible.

Y Milo de Escorpión, mientras su alma volaba rauda hacia la inmensidad de la muerte y la vida más allá, concluyó que ésta era, sin duda, una buena manera de morir.

Como debería haber sido.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**A/N:** Quería explorar el estado mental de Milo mientras los Santos Dorados ejecutaban su técnica kamikaze frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Estoy consciente de que su personalidad en este oneshot fue algo... egoísta, pero es algo que siempre he considerado en él durante el timeline de la serie entera. Milo había parecido un verdadero villano cuando lo conocimos por vez primera, y quise justificar, de alguna manera, ese cambio de actitud cuando lo volvimos a ver en el Hades Sanctuary Chapter. Espero que esto no haya sido demasiado OOC para su personaje, de cualquier modo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
